ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry
Tom and Jerry & The Snow Queen is an animated musical fantasy comedy-drama film loosely based on a Hans Christen Andersen fairy tale, The Snow Queen. Synopsis When the world is put into an eternal winter, it is up to Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse to help a young girl named Gerda on a journey to find her brother Kai, who has been abducted by the Snow Queen. During their journey, they encounter new characters as well as familiar faces, such as Tuffy Mouse, Butch Cat, and Droopy Dog — and not to mention the treacherous Siamese cat trio! Plot Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse live with Gerda and her brother Kai in a village and the brother and sister play games happily with each other; but as for Tom and Jerry, they spend hours chasing and fighting each other as usual. Meanwhile, a fat and batty woman with ice blue skin and snow white hair who addresses herself as the Snow Queen, who lives in an icy palace in the North Pole with her three cat servants: Tin, Pan and Alley, plans to set up her huge magic mirror on a mountain to reflect the sunlight away so the entire world will become her kingdom. But the mirror falls down the mountain and lands on the cats' flying machine where it shatters into pieces, one of the pieces lands right into Kai's eyes, and he is no longer interested in playing with Gerda, which leaves her heartbroken and lonely, while Tom and Jerry charge around the village fighting, only to pause to see how miserable the young girl is. At the same time, the Snow Queen sends the three cats to retrieve the pieces of the broken mirror. As they cannot take the one that is inside Kai, the Queen sent them out to kidnap him. The next day, Tin, Pan and Alley, riding in a sleigh, arrive on the village, and abduct Kai and ride off into the sky, while leaving Gerda, Tom and Jerry behind as a cold, harsh snowy winter falls upon the village. Gerda and Kai's grandmother explained them that may be work of the Snow Queen, Gerda goes out to save Kai from her and Tom and Jerry reluctantly decide to go with her, at the grandmother's request. In a snowy forest, they find a house belonging to an old woman, who appears nice, but is actually an evil witch but traps them to use Gerda's heart for her elixir of life so she can be eternally young. Tom and Jerry, with the help of Tuffy, who also was trapped by the witch, trick the witch's cat, Butch, into chasing after Jerry and Tuffy and knocking over the cauldron containing the elixir of life, and Tom uses the confusion to unlock Gerda's cell. Gerda, Tom, Jerry, and Tuffy escape and trap the witch in the basement. After they manage to escape from the evil witch, Tuffy decides to join Tom, Jerry and Gerda on their quest to the North Pole to find the icy palace and rescue Kai from the Snow Queen. Down the path, they encounter the Crow and the Tame Crow, who, from Gerda's description of Kai, tell her that Kai is going to marry a princess. They arrive when there is a ball going on in the palace concluded with fireworks. When all are asleep the crows take Gerda into the palace to the royal bedroom. Gerda takes a candle that she uses to see if the boy is Kai. It is a different boy, who is heavier than Kai. The shock of awaking him, awakens the princess, who calls her guards. The seven intruders are apprehended, but when the princess is caught up where Gerda tells them her story, she and her consort decide to help her. The princess and her consort send Gerda, Tom, Jerry, and Tuffy on their way with a royal vehicle to ride to the Snow Queen's dominion. Meanwhile, while Kai is rebuilding the Snow Queen's mirror, as he is good at puzzles, the Snow Queen sees Gerda, Tom, Tuffy and Jerry from her icy crystal ball on their way to her palace and she sends Tin, Pan and Alley to stop them from accomplishing their goal, after the three cats go out, she kisses Kai, putting him into a hypnotic state while his veins are full of ice, and will cause his death when it reaches. The Siamese cat trio swoop in on their flying machines to terrorize the heroes, doing whatever it takes to stop them by all means necessary (ie: cutting the rope bridge, breaking the thin ice, causing an anvalanche, etc), but no matter what calamity those cats cause, Gerda refuses to give up until she finds her brother Kai. Suddenly, the blizzard turns even harsher and Tuffy suggests that they find shelter for the night. They stop at a small village and find an inn run by Droopy Dog. The next morning, Tom wakes to find a bottle of fresh milk and salmon for his breakfast while Jerry and Tuffy help themselves to some pieces of Swiss cheese. Gerda finishes her loaf of bread as she sets off to find her brother. Tom, Jerry and Tuffy follow her once more. In the snowy alps, Gerda, Tom, Tuffy and Jerry are ambushed by Robber Rats. They also meet a female rat named Ratty and her reindeer friend Bae. They tell Gerda that they saw the Snow Queen take Kai with her to the North Pole. The reindeer offers to take Gerda there. It remains for Ratty to let Gerda, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, and Bae go. They get to an Lapland woman, who warms them by their fire. She tells them that the Snow Queen had stopped there with Kay but went on farther north to the North Pole. With help from Bae, Tom, Gerda, Tuffy and Jerry finally arrive at the Snow Queen's palace and find Kai. Gerda begs Kai to come home with her, but Tin, Pan and Alley confront the heroes, telling them that the boy is staying with the Snow Queen where he belongs. Bae reveals that the piece of glass inside him will kill him, then makes a potion that will dissolve the mirror. Genda tells Kai to drink it, but just as he is about to, the Queen blasts the vial away with her magic staff. Genda, Tom, Tuffy, Jerry, and Bae try to recover it, eventually causing the vial to fall on top of the mirror and shatter, dissolving the mirror and forming an icy cyclone that chases after the Queen's flying carriage and freezes her solid as she attempts to escape. The mirror pieces inside Kai dissolve and the effects of the Queen's kiss go away, freeing him. Bae take Gerda, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, and Kai back to the village. They go past the Finnish woman, Ratty, the princess and the prince, her consort, and the crows, while Tin, Pan and Alley are arrested by the princess and prince's guards. Bae crashlands in the village and Genda, Kai, Tom, Jerry, and Tuffy go to their home as Bae heads back to the North Pole. The film ends up with the same old habit between Tom and Jerry did not changing as Tom swipes Jerry with the broom continually outside the house during their chase. Cast English *Billy West as Thomas "Tom" Cat *Samuel Vincent as Jerry Mouse (vocals) *Reese Hartwig as Kai *Grey DeLisle as Gerda *Carol Burnett as The Snow Queen *Betty White as Grandmother *Greg Ellis as Tin *Jess Harnell as Pan *Richard McGonagle as Alley *June Foray as The Witch *Rick Zieff as Butch Cat *Danny DeVito as The Crow *Sandra Burlock as The Tame Crow *Laura Ortiz as The Princess *Joey King as The Prince *Dan Fogler, Will Arnett, and Seth Rogen as The Robber Rats (The Robbers' counterparts for this movie) *Katy Mixon as Ratty (The Little Robber Girl's counterpart for this movie) *Frank Welker as Bae the Reindeer *Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse *Jeff Bergman as Droopy Dog *Charles Osgood as the Narrator Finnish German Portuguese Hawaiian Latin Polish Hebrew Italian Swedish Indian Arabian Turkish Hungarian Thai Japanese Korean French Norwegian Dutch Spanish Chinese Musical Numbers *"Open Road" - Gerda and Tom *"Queen of Cold" - The Snow Queen and Tin, Pan and Alley *"My Beautiful Spell" - The Witch and Butch *"Recommended By Me" - Gerda, Tom, Tuffy, The Crow and the Tame Crow *"Open Road" (Reprise) - Gerda, Tom, and Tuffy *"Warning for You" - Tin, Pan and Alley *"Rats, Rats, Rats, Rats' Song" - The Robber Rats *"Open Road" (Reprise 2) - Gerda, Tom, Tuffy, and Bae *"You're Run but You're not Hide" - The Snow Queen *"Open Road" (Reprise 3) - Gerda, Kai, Tom, Tuffy, and Bae Trivia *To avoid involvement of Satanism or the Devil, the Troll has been replaced by three Siamese cats, Tin, Pan and Alley, who serve as the henchmen for the Snow Queen *This marks the very first time Tom speaks since Tom and Jerry: The Movie. However, unlike Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Jerry does not speak. *Tom saves Jerry's life (from getting eaten by Butch Cat, falling off the collapsing bridge) at least twice in this film *Rather than a beautiful Queen, The Snow Queen is portrayed as a fat, ugly and batty character in the story Characters *Thomas "Tom" Cat *Jerry Mouse *Robber Rats *Tame Crow *The Crow *Lapland Woman *The Princess *The Prince *Snow Queen *Bae the Reindeer *Tin, Pan and Alley *Butch Cat *Gerda *Kai *Grandmother *Droopy Dog *The Witch Credits production development Story Voice Casting Voice Acting Trivia Concept Art Early Versions Middle Versions Later Versions Animation Comparison (Recycled-Different Animations) Backgrounds Sound Effects Music Editing Test Screenings and Work-prints Deleted Scenes Wrapping (Production) Release Preview Screenings Home Media Release Dates International Titles DVD/ Blu-Ray Menus Regular/Edited Version Extended/ Uncut Version Promotions Marketing Partners United States and Canada Australia and New Zealand Europe Japan Soundtrack (Songs) Scripts Work-print #1 (Early Version A, Storyboards) Warner Bros. Animation (EA- The Movie Varient.jpg Work-print #2 (Early Version B, Storyboards/Pencil Tests) Work-print #3 (Early Version C, Storyboards/Pencil Tests/Final Color) Work-print #4 (Middle Version, Storyboards/Pencil Tests/Final Color) Work-print #5 (Later Version, Storyboards/Pencil Tests/Final Color) Work-prints logo variations for the distribution Trailers TV Spots Radio Spots Category:Tom and Jerry Category:The Snow Queen Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Hanna-Barbera Movies Category:Fantasy Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Alvinluvr30's ideas Category:Turner Entertainment Category:Hans Christen Andersen Category:Films based on fairy tales